Terralba Majoris
Terralba Majoris is the seat of power for Imperial rule throughout the Scottorum Sector and capital of the Clanranald. The planet is also home to the Golden Lions Space Marine Chapter. Geography and Climate Regions The planet is largely comprised of three main continents, each wildly different with some similarities, each centred with a Hive City. The Lowlands The first continent, the Lowlands, is a relatively small flat open grassy plains biome covered in fertile lands and dense clusters of water bodies known as Lochs and lies between the other two, larger continents. Many natives live in dotted communities outside the continent's Hive City in settlements known as Bailes. In the centre of the Lowlands is a solitary hill called Rueval which on top of it sits Hive Glaschu, home of the Golden Lions Chapter's Fortress-Monastery and headquarters of Imperial rule of the Sector, the Fortress of the Lord. The Lowlands are also where it is said the first Imperials landed on the planet and where the Clan Chattan deal was signed and, thus, is the head of the Royalist standing. The Highlands The Crashed Lands Flora and Fauna Monoceros The Monoceros are a horse-like native species that was once widespread over the planet but has since been hunted or domesticated to near extinction in populated areas. The standard body build of the Monoceros is very similar to a Terran Mule but with one distinguishable feature; the canine tusk that protrudes up the base of the mouth and out of the head. The Monoceros has been ubiquitous in ancient and Imperial Terralban heraldry and folk-lore, with it's cultural significance and imagery even reaching the outer planets of the Clan Chattan before Imperial colonization. The Lowland Monoceros was the most common sub-species more commonly known as the Terralban Unicorn. The Unicorn is a social Herd-Animal that, over the years, the natives of Majoris' natives have learned to domesticate and use for their own means. The physical build of the animal is lean and swift, reaching extreme speeds over the plains of the lowlands but can easily build up strength and wait if conditioned properly, making the beast perfect for native agricultural jobs. Due to the speed and majesty of the Unicorn, there was once a high trade and black market for these animals for both underground and Uibhist a' Tuath gambling races. The Highland Monoceros is now the only wild sub-species that is not classed endangered by the Divisio Biologis. It differs from its Lowland Cousin in that it has evolved to have a more armoured and thicker hide to withstand the freezing harsh conditions of the Highlands. The armoured hide also adds protection to the countless predatory beasts that scavenge the continent. The tusk of the Highland Monoceros is also slightly smaller than the Lowland's and much more valuable for the minerals that can be extracted from the marrow being the main ingredient to the illegal narcotic that enhances psychic potential, Monocreat. Trowis Zadar's Bane Planetary Culture Highlander Royalist Government Military Satellites Port Pheadair Category:Hive Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Scottorum Sector Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld